


Noise Complaint

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Noise Complaint

Noise Complaint

Prompt from Possiblymichaeljones-One more prompt if you don't mind uwu Gavin or Michael takes a tumble down the office stairs and everyone freaks out. Up to you how injured they are, maybe mavin?

Sure thing :3

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Michael grumbled, rolling his eyes as he and Gavin stood at the top of the stairs, Gavin holding a camera in front of Michael and had a massive grin on his face.

“It’s not my fault you liked it so much,” Gavin said with a sly smirk. Michael gave Gavin a withering look and leant in to harshly whisper to him.

“My neighbours made a noise complaint because of how loudly we were having sex!” Michael whispered, shoving Gavin a little.

“Hey, most of it was you,” Gavin said cheekily and Michael’s jaw dropped and then clenched in irritation, shoving the Brit. Just a little too hard. Gavin made a noise of surprise before he started tipping backwards a little too far. But before he went, his hand reached out to grab something, anything to keep him steady.

He grabbed onto Michael.

“Fuck,” was the only thing out of Michael’s mouth before the pair started tumbling down the stairs, painful sounding thuds and yelps drawing everyone out of their offices to see what the commotion was about. When Michael and Gavin finally stopped falling and landed at the bottom of the flight of stairs, they just lay there, groaning.

“Are you guys alright?” Geoff asked cautiously and the two men raise their thumbs.

“Fucking awesome.”

“Bloody, tippity toppers.”

Michael looked at Gavin with a filthy expression.

“This is your fault. Just like the fucking noise complaint.”


End file.
